What Must Come
by random-candle
Summary: when an un-learned abhorsen is the Old Kingdom's only protection from the Dead, certain reinforcements much be called on, but this one was certainly unexpected. please review (sorry for taking so long to update)
1. A Decision

What Must Come 

**Chapter One: A Decision**

****

_DISCLAIMER (oh I hate disclaimers): let's see, basically Ellimere, Lirael, and Mogget belong to Garth Nix (such a brilliant man...), and Tara and Kamriel belong to me. _

*********************************

"He's not a child, he can manage on his own!" said Queen Ellimere, "I am not his mother nor his guardian. He's barely even related to me!" 

"Yet he still must aid the Kingdom in ways neither you nor Sam could," said the young man who stood on the other side of the desk. 

"Then how can I help him?" she snapped, looking up at him. 

"You could at least offer him support! He's young, his mother just died, and now he's shipped off to the Abhorsen's House for the first time with the weight of the Dead on his shoulders! He needs your help Ellimere. Find someone to teach him these things!" Ellimere slowly placed her pen down on the table, the clock behind her ticking quietly, every second reminding her of the little free time she had as Queen.

"And who could do this?"

"There are other necromancers than those in the Abhorsen line." 

"The only other necromancers in the Old Kingdom are those in prison, or on the loose with a price on their heads. There are no good necromancers my dear boy."

"I'm aware of that," he looked at her coldly. She stared back at him, trying to understand what he was saying, but before long it was clear that she had understood. 

"You want me to 'hire'," she paused, "a necromancer—which, by the way, is what the boy is supposed to destroy, not befriend—to teach him about returning the Dead? Are you insane?!" The man laughed lightly. 

"Quite I assure you. Not _all_ necromancers are bad. Some have...changed," he grinned. She stared at him in disbelief. 

"Likely." 

"Ellimere you have necromancers in the prisons that have been there a very long time. Surely they regret their mistakes. Have one of them teach him. People can change." 

"The older ones are more dangerous." 

"Then hire a younger one! You make everything so difficult dear Ellimere!" She paused to ponder the idea. He was so young and naive...

"I'll see. I'm not going to promise anything."

"I wouldn't ask it of you." He smiled and walked out of the room, his robe flowing in waves behind him. 

*********************************

The light on the wall flickered, reflecting the light of the candle that stood on the table. Footsteps echoed through the hall, and hushed voices sounded in murmurs. A guard, dressed in the dark red of the Royal Guard removed a pair of keys from the folds of his robes. Behind him stood Ellimere, dressed in a plain grey tunic and black breeches, accenting her green eyes. The keys clanked against each other as the guard turned them. The gates opened silently. Inside sat a young girl with flame red hair and deep black eyes that reflected the dim lighting in the hall. Ellimere embraced her, and said, "I have missed you, Tara." The other girl hugged her lightly back and released her. Ellimere straightened herself, and the guard studied the wall behind them with great interest. "Tara I must ask you a favor. Well no, not I, but all of the Old Kingdom must ask you a favor," she paused, hoping to catch Tara's reaction before she went on. "Tara, the new Abhorsen has no knowledge of necromancy. He barely qualifies as a full Charter Mage to be honest. You...well you are experienced, and the most eligible for the job. Please, can you teach him?" Tara's face stayed expressionless. 

"What's in it for me?" she asked. 

"If you do the job with no mishaps, you will be pardoned of all previous charges against you." 

"I want a job in the Court." 

"Alright, but it's at my choosing." 

"Fair enough. I'm not teaching a six year old..."

"No, don't worry. He's eighteen, just a tad younger than yourself. He lived in Ancelstierre until last year."

"Alright, I'll teach him." 

"Thank you Tara. You'll get all the provisions and clothing for transportation, I'll have a horse prepared for you, and we will supply you with a guide." 

"I know my way quite well, Ellimere," she looked directly at Tara, but still her expression was unreadable.

"Well if you are quite sure..."

"I am. Can I leave tomorrow?" 

"It would be best," said Ellimere, her voice fading gently with the light of the torches. 

"Where do I stay until then?" the girl's midnight eyes now flicked back and forth across Ellimere's face, searching for signs of hesitation. 

"A Guest Room will be prepared for you." Tara nodded in response and smiled for the first time since they had started talking. Ellimere smiled back weakly, her royal aura disappearing. "Tara, thank you." They embraced once more, and together the three walked back through the halls. 

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, a loud knocking at the door woke Tara up. "Damnit!" she yelled as loudly as her voice would permit so early. "At least in prison one could sleep in," she muttered under her breath. 

"Ma'm your provisions are ready. I'll just leave them outside yer door," said the phantom voice of the young maid who had showed her in last night. Tara groaned and got out of bed, her body grateful for the first nights sleep she'd had on a bed in a year.

The smell of horses blanketed the path outside the stable, kept in by the thick fog. Ellimere, dressed in a leather hunting jacket, stood by the young stable boy who was holding a large bay horse. The horse was playing with his bit, the sound of metal on teeth breaking the fog's silence. Tara placed a hand on the horse's forehead and looked to Ellimere, waiting for him to speak. 

"You can place the provisions in the saddlebags. There's a bow and a few arrows, and a spelled blade on the saddle, and we will supply you with a guide," Tara nodded, her hollow eyes now looking over the horse.

"Will he make it?" she asked the young stable hand. 

"He will ma'm. Name's Barren, and we haven't a better horse for distances." 

"I'm sure..." Tara took the reins from the boy and placed her boot in the stirrup. 

"Good luck Tara! May the Charter guide you," said Ellimere.

"I hope so!" Tara hoisted herself into the saddle, the leather creaking and groaning, even under her light weight. She clucked to the horse, and they were off. 

As soon as she reached the forest outside of Belisaere's gates, she dismounted and pulled the sword from its sheath. She examined the Charter Marks on the blade carefully and laughed, "Some things will never change." With a whistle and a wave of her hand the marks on the blade disappeared in a flash of green light. "This may take a while, Barren." She sat down and laid the blade across her lap, and began reciting Charter Marks. 

Two hours later, Tara stood to admire the blade. It glistened a bright silver in the sunlight, the new Charter Marks even brighter and more brilliant than the silver itself. "It's not perfect, but it will have to do." She turned to Barren and slapped his shoulder. When he flinched and nearly started, she laughed. "Wake up sleepyhead!" she mounted the horse and left at a run. "Gotta make up for lost time, Barren," she said, her voice inaudible over the sounds of his hooves. He groaned loudly. "It's alright boy! It's me, Tara! I know shortcuts!" She laughed and steered the horse onto a well grown path. 

At dawn the next day Tara stood on the cliff in front of the Abhorsen's House. The sun was just beginning to rise, Barren's shadow stretching out onto the waters of the Ratterlin. She kicked her horse and rode down the clay steps in the cliff towards the water. When she reached the water, she realized there was no bridge. _Some welcome..._she thought to herself. She dismounted and kneeled down to look into the water. There were stepping stones, but the horse couldn't cross them. She stood again and stretched, her muscles sore from riding. She turned and found a Charter Sending behind her. Her hand went to the sword on her saddle. The Sending took the horse's reins and began leading it toward a tunnel in the cliff. She pulled out the sword and slashed through the Sending's head. Before it had hit the floor the entire Sending disappeared. Tara smiled to herself and sheathed the balde in her belt. She continued walking down the tunnel where the Sending had been going. It was lit by dim Charter torches, their magic fading from years of use. Barren followed behind cautiously, eyeing every shadow that moved across the walls. At the end of the tunnel was a small stable. A Charter Sending stood by, waiting for her. She handed it the horse, "I'll spare you, as long as you care for the horse well." The Sending ignored her and led the horse to the ﬁrst empty stall, which would by a vague thing to say as all the stall were empty save on that contained a large gray horse who was sleeping in the back of his stall. 

Once the horse was out of her sight she turned and walked back through the tunnel. The sun had risen considerably and she had to allow her eyes to adjust, the water's roar nearly deafening. She knelt down once again until she could clearly see the stepping stones. 

A/N: The She-Rats at Rancho Estrella would like to inform you, the reader, that they aided a great deal in the typing up in this story (no they are NOT tracers). Any typos can be blamed completely on them. 


	2. An Introduction

Chapter Two: An Introduction 

NOTE: Every little technical detail may not be exactly right. This is all based on what I remember, as I do not have my copy of Abhorsen with me. Please DON"T review to tell me that I got some minor detail wrong. Chances are I knew about it and chose to ignore it (because it's irrelevant), or that I put it in but you either didn't realize it or won't realize it for a while. Have patience with it, it's not completed. 

Also, please visit the Belisaere forum page!

It's awesome! 

*********

The wood creaked beneath her feet as she walked through the room. Tara stood in the center of the circle shaped room, staring up at the ceiling. A large mural blanketed the top, painted with a delicate hand. Pictures of the Dead, and of Abhorsen's past decorated the sculpturesque style ceiling. A soft patter averted her attention from the artwork. 

"Yes it's beautiful, but it grows old..." the voice sounded from behind her. She turned and smiled. 

"Oh yes. Sometimes it's impossible to forget something, no matter how much we try." A small white cat stood behind her. 

"I'm surprised you agreed to the job. Was it not Lirael who put you away?" 

"Now, now, silly kitten," she said, clearly mocking him. "I have no hard feelings." 

"Or none you'll show." Tara paused, trying to control her temper. 

"That, my friend, is irrelevant. One can change, despite their past. You are a distinct model of that now aren't you?" It was the cat's turn to be angry. 

"Exactly," he said half-heartedly. Tara smiled. 

"My name, is Tara," she said, eyeing the cat carefully.

"I go by Mogget. Any other name," he paused, a spark in his eye that had not been there previously, "is irrelevant. Now, if you don't mind, I have business to attend to. Good day, Tara." The cat walked off in the direction the cat came in. 

Tara smiled to herself and walked toward the rooms. On her right and left were many large doors, each with it's own design. Tara focused on the door handles. After closely inspecting all of them, she chose one door and opened it slowly. 

In the left-hand corner was a large four poster bed. On the side closest to the door was a large glass bookcase. Tara walked over to it a peered at the large green book inside. "Hello, dear friend," she said, and opened the case with a wave of her hand. The book shone a brighter green, which reflected on her hand as she pulled it out. She flipped through the pages and began reading. The person in the bed moved, causing Tara to look up, and quickly look back to her book as if nothing happened. 

"Who are you?" asked the figure in the bed, his hair ruffed and large bags still under his eyes. 

"That is a very good question. But I must say I honestly don't know," she closed she book. "My name, however, is Tara." The boy tried to digest her words. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright." Tara flipped the book from hand to hand. 

"A good read. Have you read it?" 

"What? Oh well, only the first few-" 

"Well that's a good thing to start with!" she said, "get dressed, let's eat. We'll start when the sun is a third of its height in the sky." He stared at her blankly. 

"Um...right," he sat up and rubbed his eyes again. "I'll get a Sending to show you your room." 

"Thank you very kindly but I'll find it on my own," she turned and walked out the door. 

"Okay..." he said as she left. He slowly got out of bed, and began to put on his clothes. 

A thin layer of fog thinly lay across the sky, almost covering the morning sun. Tara sat on the fence that surrounded the courtyard, her hair tied behind her head in a bun. She was looking intently to the sky. 

The boy was walking toward the courtyard, watching Tara intently. "You're-" Tara began. 

"Late? No, I'm not. I am Abhorsen, I am never late," he responded mockingly. She smiled. 

"Well, sir Abhorsen–which is what I must call you as I do not know your name–shall we get started?" 

"My name," he spoke with fake dignity, "is Kamriel. But you may call me Abhorsen." 

"Will Kamriel do? Abhorsen is too long for my prisoner's tongue."

"I suspect your prisoner's tongue is sly, and could surely say Abhorsen. But as you are my tutor, you may call me Kamriel." Tara flinched as he said tutor. 

"Yes, let's go," she said as she stepped into the center of the courtyard. 

"I have a question for you. How in the world did you get here so fast? I wasn't expecting you for another three days at least," he asked as he followed her. 

"Although I am not Abhorsen, I am still a well learned necromancer and Charter mage. I am also a criminal, and know my shortcuts." 

"Were a criminal. You were a criminal." 

"Yes...was a criminal." Tara smiled at him. "Now, I take it you can make fire, correct?" She said a quick series of Charter Marks and a flame grew from the palm of her hand. Kamriel did the same, and within a few seconds a small flame appeared in his hand. "Good, but we should work on speed. The Dead will not wait for you, Abhorsen or no." He extinguished his flame and did it again. "Slightly faster," she said, "Practice more later. Let's see you make it bigger." She released two Charter Marks from the tip of her tongue and the flame grew to the size of her head. "You must keep the flame under control, so it doesn't burn you." He let out a light laugh and spoke the two Marks. His flame exploded into a giant fireball, but quickly diminishing so it was the same size as Tara's. She laughed, "Good! Now, see that birdbath over there?" she gestured toward the birdbath over in the far corner of the courtyard. 

"Yes," he replied, looking at her in bewilderment. 

"Throw it into the water." He looked more confused, by chose to oblige. He reached into the Charter and pulled out marks of flight and power. He pulled his hands back behind his head and threw the fireball. It sailed toward the birdbath and exploded with a puff of steam in the water. Tara smiled and walked over to the birdbath. She placed her finger gently on the rim. "What do you know? It's still warm, very nice. I think we'll stop for now...it's starting to get hot. You can go ahead and continue practicing for speed until lunch. I am going to go take a look around." 

"Would you like a Charter Sendi–"

"No, I'm fine." 

"If you're sure..."

"Thank you, Abhorsen, but I will by quite alright." 

"I'm sure you will..." She smiled back at him and walked toward the house. 

"He did well," she said. 

"Yes. He has skill with the Charter, he just needs practice," said Mogget, who had appeared behind her. 

"He will be a good Abhorsen." 

"Yes..." She turned to the cat. 

"So what has the infamous Mogget been up to these last thousand years?" 

"I was bound to the Abhorsen until the binding of Orannis, and now I aid the Abhorsen by choice."

"It's not a job then?" 

"It is. No one ever fully changes. I aid the Abhorsen, but still part of me longs to serve against. No, no one changes. They simply gain control over that small part of them. I am old, Tara. I have given up a life of crime." 

"Such wise words for a cat." 

"Cat by choice, dearest. Better an immortal cat, than a silly mortal human." 

"Very true." 

"And don't you forget it!" Tara laughed, her eyes sparkling. "So cat, it's such a beautiful day," she waved her hand toward the sky, "shall we go for a ride?" Than cat grinned. 

"Alright. Despite the fact you are a silly human, I'll f latter you." 

"Better a silly human than a silly cat." Mogget stabbed a fully extended claw into her foot.

"Ow! Damn cat!" she yelled, and ran toward the door to the stables.


	3. A Certain Magic

Chapter Three: A Certain Magic  
  
Disclaimer: do we really need this?  
  
Sorry about the long time between updates. More explanation at the end. Yes, you have to read it first.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The clock in the hall rang seven times. It's chimes echoed through the room, interrupting the silence that lay across the room. Tara and Kamriel sat at the table, eating the dinner the Charter Sendings had prepared.  
  
"You can tell me if you don't want to answer," said Kamriel, hoping to break the silence, "but why were you in the prisons?"  
  
Tara motioned for him to wait as she finished chewing. "Ten years ago, I ran away from home and was taken in by a General in the Royal Guard named General Allen. He used me-tricked me into stealing money and food from others. I learned Charter Magic, and then eventually earned a set of bells and became a full necromancer. So, to exercise my new skill, I summoned a mordicant and killed him. The Royal Guard caught me, and put me on trial, but as I was sixteen and had killed a criminal, I was only sentenced for two years."  
  
"How many did you serve?" he asked, apparently un-phased by her confession.  
  
"Only one."  
  
He smiled and continued eating. "Did you know my mother?" he looked up at her intently.  
  
She stared back. "No, I never met your mother," she placed her fork down on the table. "I had certainly heard of her though. Many necromancers were put in the prisons under her name." "Yes," he said, and then more quietly into his plate, "there would have been more too."  
  
"Kamriel if you don't want to talk about it-"  
  
"No, I need to talk to someone."  
  
She paused. "Alright."  
  
"It was just so sudden," he said, still talking to his plate.  
  
"She will always be known as Lirael Goldenhand, daughter of the Clayr and Abhorsen - one of the greatest Abhorsens in history."  
  
He smiled, and looked up at her. "Yes-she will. And I am her son, and should do justice to her title."  
  
Tara smiled back hesitantly. He may not have been uncomfortable talking about it, but she was. "Well with a little practice it shouldn't be too hard. It's in your blood."  
  
"You're right," there was a long pause as the Sendings took their plates. Tara eyed them warily, her hand on her sword hilt. "There's no need to worry," Kamriel said, noting her behavior, "they can't hurt you. They are simply beings of the Charter. They only do what they are told."  
  
"Yes, I suppose." she was still watching them carefully. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time?"  
  
"Yes, but allow me to walk you to your room."  
  
Tara laughed. "Alright, sir Abhorsen."  
  
"You, fair lady, can call me Kamriel."  
  
"I'm no lady," she again, the sound echoing through the halls in admiration, "I'm a criminal."  
  
Kamriel turned to face her. "You are a lady."  
  
She smiled , her hollow eyes sparkling. "Yes, yes, alright." She opened the door to her room and stepped inside. "Thanks much, Kamriel," she said, and shut the door.  
  
There was no light in the room. Save for the dim light from the waning moon.  
  
"The darkness is where the unwanted wait to stalk their prey," said Mogget from the windowsill.  
  
"And why do you stalk me, Mogget?" she said as she let down her hair.  
  
"Because you are a criminal." She drew her tunic over her head and threw it onto the dresser. "Have you no shame, girl? Removing your clothes so openly?"  
  
"Mogget, you are a cat, and an ancient being. I will not feel exposed in front of a cat." She threw on a nightgown and crawled into the bed.  
  
"That was a good story you told," said the cat, watching his paws intently.  
  
"It is no story, cat. It's very true."  
  
Mogget laughed. "It's of no matter." He stood and walked onto the roof. With one graceful movement he leapt off toward Kamriel's room, his sleek whit body reflecting the moon's light.  
  
"Goodnight, Mogget."  
  
****  
  
Sam returned to his room, a Sending awaiting him graciously. He threw off his surcoat and put on the robe decorated with the silver key of the Abhorsen. He looked at himself critically in the mirror. His light brown hair and hazel eyes were almost the same color. His dark eyebrows were scowling as he studied himself. After a few minutes he turned out the lights quickly with a few Charter Marks and went to bed.  
  
Mogget stopped outside his window, looked in, and then continued across the rooftops, taking full advantage of his freedom.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, the sun peeked over the hilltops in a brilliant shade of orange. The fog had lifted, and the heat was almost unbearable, even at such an early hour. The House was cool though, despite the heat. Coolness stayed in the large stones that made up the House. Tat walked slowly down the stairs to the dining room, carefully avoiding the Sendings. Kamriel sat at the table already, and empty plate in from of him.  
  
"The Sendings won't bite you, we've been over this," he said as she walked in the room.  
  
Tara glared at him. "Yes, but I bite them."  
  
He laughed, and she sat down. "How did you sleep? " he said as the Sendings brought out their food.  
  
"Any bed is better than a stone floor," she said, keeping one eye on the Sending and one on Kamriel.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I think we'll work in the library today. It's too hot to work outside."  
  
Kamriel paused and stared at her blankly. He finished chewing, and said, "Sure."  
  
She smiled and turned to her food. The clock continued to beat out its steady rhythm. "Out of curiosity, do you know how to use a sword?"  
  
He smiled. "A son of Lirael and a nephew of Sameth the Wallmaker? Of course I can use a sword. As well as a bow and arrow."  
  
Tara stood and walked over to him as the Sendings eagerly cleared her plate. "Good boy," she said, and ruffled his hair.  
  
He stood and grabbed her hand. "I am your student, not your dog," he said, trying to control the smile that was gradually betraying him.  
  
She returned her hand to her side. "Of course, Sir Abhorsen," she grinned menacingly.  
  
"Kamriel."  
  
"Yes.Kamriel," she strode out of the hall, gracefully avoiding the Sendings. Kamriel laughed to himself and headed to his room.  
  
Seven hours later, Kamriel had nearly finished the Book of the Dead and Tara was reading through a thick faded-black volume. Kamriel looked up from the Book, his gaze lingering on Tara. Her red hair had fallen loose from its tie and lie in a knotted clump on her shoulder. She looked up and met his eyes. "Are you done yet?"  
  
He smiled and closed the book. "Yes."  
  
She placed her book on the table, causing a large amount of dust to rise into the light. "Good," she looked at the large clock that stood in the doorway, "it's not another two hours until dinner."  
  
"It's cooled off nicely. We could go for a ride."  
  
Tara smiled and stood up. "Sounds good to me." She opened the door from the library, which responded with a loud groan that was beginning to drive her crazy.  
  
"I'll meet you in the stables then?"  
  
"If it's alright with you."  
  
He walked out of the door behind her and she turned to face him. "It was my suggestion." He smiled at her and walked towards the stables.  
  
Tara paused, unknotting her hair as she thought. A Sending crossed the hall in front of her, and she turned back to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Kamriel stood above the River holding his gray and Tara's dark bay in tow. He was looking up at the sky, his eyes closed. Tara walked up to Barren and placed her sword and bow on the saddle. He didn't seem to notice as she worked.  
  
"Kamriel?" she spoke, tempted to kick him in the shins. He looked to her and smiled, "Sorry, the sun feels good," he passed her Barren's reins and mounted his horse. Tara laughed and they rode off at a steady walk toward the hills. The sun was slowly setting behind the hills, making their shadows stretch far behind them. Kamriel stopped beside her. He pointed to a small tree that lay two-hundred yards in front of them.  
  
"See that tree?" he said. Tara nodded.  
  
"I'll race you there, ready? On your mark, get set." Tara kicked her horse and took off at a gallop toward the tree. Kamriel left an instant later, "That's cheating!" his voice was barely audible over the steady beating of horse's hooves. He was a length behind Tara, and was gaining fast.  
  
"I'm a criminal, boy, I have no shame!"  
  
He laughed and pulled his up so it's nose poked just in front of Tara's horse. She responded by clucking to him, and the rhythm of Barren's hooves sped greatly.  
  
"Goodbye!" she said, and raced toward the tree. In a flash of black and sweat stained bay she pulled in front of Kamriel. She reached her hand out to touch the tree as she slowed Barren, who was breathing hard. Without notice her attention was diverted to the hills in front of her, and as she looked to the horizon she reached back toward her bow. "I knew we should not have come." she muttered to herself and readied an arrow in the bowstring. She aimed it toward a group of black dots, her sight lessened by the bright sun as it set, moving toward them at a swift trot. Without moving her gaze from her targets, she spoke to Kamriel as he stopped next to her, "Go back."  
  
"What?!" his confusion and fear in his voice caused Tara to wince mentally. He was distracting her. "Go back, NOW!"  
  
"No!" His voice was firm, but he was still afraid.  
  
"Stop being stubborn, Kamriel. I will not allow you to be harmed under my watch," she spoke calmly, her attention on the menacing dots that were growing closer by the second. "I am not a child, Tara."  
  
"No, you are Abhorsen, and have a duty to the people to stay alive! You are no good to them dead."  
  
"No, I am not, but I also have a duty to protect them. I cannot be both a coward and Abhorsen."  
  
She glared at him through the corner of her eye. "These are no dead sentinels, they are very much alive."  
  
"I will not leave."  
  
"Fine," she said, and lowered her bow. "You take this, but stay here. I'm going to get closer." She gave him the bow and took up her sword. Before he could complain she rode down the hill toward the dots now as large as her pinky finger on the horizon. Kamriel took the bow and held it steadily aimed for the dots.  
  
Once she was out of sight, Tara dismounted and walked over to a cave that stood in the cliffs. A light breeze blew through the channel, cooling the sweat that lined her body. Barren twitched, his heavy breathing echoing against the rock. A small voice from deep inside spoe, "And ashes shall be rekindled by the flame.I have been waiting." "No," Tara whispered, and turned back.  
  
****  
  
The black dots turned into figures as they drew closer. There were ten riders on horseback, still at the same swift trot they had been at before. Tara soon became visible in front of him. She drew her sword and galloped straight for them. As he looked back to the figures, he realized he recognized them. Tara was showing no signs of slowing. He kicked his horse and ran after her.  
  
"Tara!" he yelled, but his voice was carried away by the sounds of hooves on well-traveled ground. He yelled to his horse, leaning forward as far as he could in the saddle to get him to go faster. His gray groaned as he galloped, sweat pooling on his flanks. The distance between them shortened as they rode. The two horses's hooves beat in a syncopated rhythm, Kamriel's gray's beating much quicker than Tara's. He moved in next to Tara and reached forward, grabbing Barren's riens.  
  
"Get away from me," she yelled, doing all she could to make him release her.  
  
"Tara! Stop! They are not-"  
  
"They are the enemy," her eyes were clouded, focused toward her prey. She raced on, the devil's own hounds were nipping at her horse's hooves. She was not going to stop, not on her own. He pulled back on Barren's reins, leaning back in his saddle and keeping an eye on Tara. The figured in the sunset had stopped, anticipating their arrival as they kept on at a full gallop toward them. Barren fought him, but gradually slowed. "Tara, I, in the name of the Abhorsen, order you to stop." Her horse moved down to a trot. She looked at him in surprise, the clouds that had taken her eyes had releasing her as suddenly as they had appeared. "Put down the sword, Tara."  
  
The clouds were replaced by fury as she turned to face him. She took her sword and aimed it at his chest, the blade still as she stopped her horse. Her muscled tense as she prepared to thrust the sword in his chest. Her eyes met his and he hesitated. "Stop, Tara. These people have no quarrel against us."  
  
She placed the sword slowly back in its sheath. "I'm sorry, " she said as she had finished. He smiled, but it wasn't honest. He removed his hand from the rein and placed it on her shoulder. He trotted forward to meet the riders, listening for Tara to follow. When they reached the group, Kamriel bowed in the saddle, "Tara, these are my Aunt and Uncle. Ellimere you already know, and this is Sam the Wallmaker." She nodded to them both, slightly uneasy from her sudden change in moods.  
  
"Shall we return to the house then?" Kamriel spoke happily with such ease it worried Tara more than she had been.  
  
"Yes, let's," said Ellimere as she kicked her horse into a trot. Kamriel knew of her unease out in the open, and followed quickly. The guards behind her and Sam followed without a word. Tara rode with them, still distracted. She focused on him as he rode ahead with his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
****  
  
Nightfall had crept slowly over the hills outside of Abhorsen's house. Tara lie in her bed, contemplating the days events. It was too hot to sleep, and too late to go outside. Eventually she had given back, and decided to lie there until sleep took her. An owl called outside, and trees rustled gently in a breeze that brought only momentary relief from the heat. Tara sat up on her bed and began to tie her long mahogany hair back. All of a sudden she stopped and run out of her door toward Kamriel's room, criticizing herself for causing the floorboards to creak as she walked through the halls. She used to be more careful than this, and this was no time to start falling into old habits. She knocked on his door, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not make Ellimere notice.  
  
Kamriel stood and slowly walked to the door. "Who is it?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound tired. Ellimere treated him as her own child, and wouldn't like him being up late.  
  
"It's me," he recognized Tara's voice and paused. He opened the door and was met with a sharp pain in his cheek. He placed his hand where she had hit him and stared at her in great confusion.  
  
"What in the name of the Charter was that for?"  
  
"You let me win." He rubbed his cheek, trying to understand what she was talking about. "You pretend to lose in a race, and then pass me up later when I'm going at full speed? You're not a very good pretender at all."  
  
"Is that a crime?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"It is when you do it against a criminal!" He laughed again and placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Did I hurt your pride?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible without cracking.  
  
She pushed against his chest as hard as he could, causing him to fall back into the room. "You mock me?!" she said, trying to hide a grin. He regained his balance and took her arms in his hands. He kissed her on the cheek, "Yes."  
  
She glared at him, "I am a criminal, Kamriel, but not a toy."  
  
"Maybe you're not, " he said, still holding her arms. He could tell she wasn't mad by his antics, but she looked serious. You are not a criminal either, you, are a lady."  
  
She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't you forget it," she said. He smiled and released her.  
  
"I might need reminding."  
  
"Ha! You would be so fortunate!" she laughed, un-phased by his behavior.  
  
"I would be very fortunate." She became serious once more, although her eyes still smiled.  
  
"Next time, Kamriel," she looked into his eyes, as serious as he had seen her, but there was a spark of mischief in her dark eyes, "don't let me win. I can handle losing." She stepped back and turned toward the door. "Good night, Kamriel."  
  
"Good night, Tara," he closed the door behind her as she left, and fell asleep as soon as he reached the bed. ****  
  
A/N: wow that was long. 8 pages apparently. Hope you're contented. I've decided to pick this up again, or at least type up as far as I've written it to, which is 5 chapters, and If I can recall chapter four's even longer than this. Sorry about the long wait.I promise I'll update quicker. Like I said, I'm picking it up again.  
  
Once again, any typos are blamed on the rats. Pothead thinks he can type, but he can't quite. His little fingers aren't big enough to press down the keys. And then there's the problem that he can't read.  
  
Anyway, PLEASE review. I spent so long typing this up, you better not make me have waster my time!  
  
-random-candle 


End file.
